Love's not a three way street
by Bwaydreamer
Summary: What happend to Mimi before the show? and what happens after the show ends?
1. Default Chapter

A/n I do not own any of the characters in Rent (I'm just playing with them) . They belong to the talented and late Jonathan Larson. RIP! You are missed by all Rent lovers!

Just some random writing.. Read and review because if you like it I may continue. THANKS!

-

Mimi's worn heals clicked down the dirty New York City street. It was 12:30 in the morning and she had just gotten out of work at The Cat Scratch Club. Mimi shivered as the cold autumn wind blew. She was a block from the loft. Mimi had no jacket and a skimpy pair of shirts and a black tube top. She decided to speed up to a trot. Finally she got to the loft and took out her keys from her pocketbook.

Roger turned around at the sound of Mimi's keys. He came out of the kitchen and greeted his girlfriend lovingly. "Hey baby" said Roger. "Hey" Mimi said smiling. Roger hugged her and pulled away "Your freezing! When are you gonna get a jacket!" "When I get money, Roger" Mimi replied trying to rub her arms and get some warmth.

"Where's Mark?" Mimi asked. "Scarsdale" replied Roger "He left early to surprise his mom." "Oh" said Mimi "When's he coming back?" "Not 'till next week.." said Roger "We have the loft all to our selves for a full week!" Mimi exclamed smiling. Roger walked over to Mimi and kissed her on the lips

"Yes, we do Baby" Roger started rubbing Mimi's arms trying to get her warm. "Thanks honey" she said smiling. "I love you so much!" Roger smiled and rested his cheek on her curley hair.

"I'm gonna go wash up and hit the sack. Gonna join me?" asked Mimi holding out her hand to Roger. Roger took her hand "Sure am! I've been waiting for you forever! I'm so tired! When are you gonna start coming home early?"

Mimi let go of Roger's hand "When my boss decides to raise my pay. We need this money, Roger. Besides, staying out isn't gonna kill me"

Roger frownded "Mimi, you've been working non stop for the past 3 months!" "We need the money." she replied flatly. Mimi walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. "I'll be out soon" She closed the door.

Roger walked into the bedroom rubbing his temples 'what's the point of fighting with her?' he asked himself. 'She always wins' he smiled that was one of Mimi's best traits. Getting what she wanted. 'Does she want me?' Roger asked himself

Roger changed into his PJ's and got into bed. 'Will she marry me? Should I ask her now?' Roger asked himslef. 'No its late..tomorrow..' he sighed 'Or the next day' He rolled over, nervous.

Mimi splashed cold water on her face washing off her make up. She opened the medicen cabinet and took out a bottle of AZT. She took the pills. "Roger?" she called poking her head out of the bathroom. "What?" he called out of the bathroom. "Did you take your AZT?" she asked "Yes, mom" he replied scarcastically.

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Thanks, baby" Roger said as Mimi walked into the bed room. "No problem" she said getting into the bed next to Roger.

Roger rolled over and wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist protectivly. He softly kissed her hair. "You okay baby?" Roger asked. "I'm okay" she replied "You're really quiet tonight" "No, I'm okay.. Just tired. Hard night at the club. A lot of dance routines.. Ya know?" replied Mimi

"Yeah" whispered Roger rubbing her arm. Mimi closed her eyes and she was soon fast asleep.

Roger stayed awake for a while looking at the ceiling. Finally Roger rolled over and opened the draw in his night stand. He took out a little box and took out the ring. He fingered it. The diamond glimmered a bit in the darkness.

He sighed and put it back in the box and put the box away. Roger replaced his arms around Mimi's waist and soon he too, was asleep thinking of the best way to ask Mimi to Marry him.


	2. Nightmare

A/n -This chapter is a little intense. I promise to have some romance as soon as possible. But first a little drama. If you don't like drama..PLEASE don't kill me.. I'm just trying to spice things up a bit..it will get better!

-

Roger woke up in the morning light. He rolled over to put his arm around Mimi and found she wasn't there!

Roger sat up and saw Mimi getting dressed. "God, you're beautiful" he said. Mimi jumped and dropped her scrunchie. "Jesus, why didn't you let me know you were up?" Mimi walked over to the bed and sat down. She stroked Roger's head lovingly.

Roger took Mimi's hand and kissed it "I love you" Mimi giggled "and I love you" she answered. Roger rolled over so that he was on top of Mimi. She giggled again. Roger kissed her softly.

"Do you..wanna..you know.. Have some fun?" Roger asked smiling down at his love. "No, Roger. Maybe later" answered Mimi. "I have to go to work" "Work? It's the morning!" exclaimed Roger.

"No, its 4:45 baby. We went to sleep late.. And you just kept on sleeping" Mimi smiled at Roger. "I'll be back around one." Roger put his head back down. "Don't be mad.. We need..." "The money" finished Roger "Its all about fucking money" he spat.

"Roger.." Mimi reached out to him. He turned away. "We need it!" She sighed. "I'm not gonna fight with you" Mimi walked out of the bed room. "I'll see you later.. I love you" Roger didn't answer.

"Take my jacket" Roger finally called. But he was too late Mimi had left. "Fuck!" He cursed.

It was about midnight and The Cat Scratch Club was hopping!

"WHOO-HOO" screamed Jenny one of the dancers. She came off stage with a ten dollar bill in her hand. "They're animals out there!"

The girls that were sitting on the floor laughed. Mimi was among them. Stacey passed a bottle of beer to Michelle who passed it to Lucy.

In walked Mary with a small bag of white powder. "Hey, now we're talkin'" said Jenny. She grabbed the bag out of Mary's hand and snorted away. "Hey, save some for us!" Shouted Stacey.

Jenny passed the bag around to all the girls. When it came to Mimi she shook her head "No" she said "What's wrong with you girl?" asked Michelle. "I promised my boyfriend" answered Mimi

"Shit, I wish I loved my man enough to try to clean up" said Lucy. The girls chuckled. "Okay Mimi. If it means that much to ya, you don't have to do it"

A man cleared his throat. All the girls spun around to see their boss standing in the door watching them.

"Hey, Hey Joe" Mary said. "Don't you 'Hey, Hey' me! Get this shit outta here before I fire your ass and the cops get here! The guys out there are getting rowdy and you know someone ALWAYS calls the fucking cops!"

Music started "Jesus Christ, Mimi that was your cue. Get out there!"

Mimi walked out on stage to a lawn chair and hand cuffs. She began her lawn chair hand cuff dance. It was a total hit.

At the end of her dance a young man caught Mimi's eye. He was cute with brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at Mimi and she smiled back. If she had seen him before Roger she would have wanted to get to know him. He looked a bit fimilar.

Mimi bowed and the man threw a five dollar bill to her. Mimi picked the money up and walked off stage.

She showed the girls the money. "Where'd ya get that?" asked Lucy

"The guy sitting up in the front..the one with the brown hair and green eyes" replied Mimi "The guy sitting up in the front with the brown hair and green eyes?" repeated Jenny

"Yeah" said Mimi smiling. "He's cute" "That's my Ex" replied Jenny. Mimi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! "Don't you remember him? 'Bad news Bryan?" "Yeah" Replied Mimi. He was abusive to Jenny. Mimi was part of the reason why they broke up. This was way before Roger.

Jenny turned around and walked away "Keep an eye out Mimi" she said turning around. "You too girl" she replied.

It was well passed one by the time Mimi got out of the club. She walked the back Alley pocketbook in hand, in the darkness when a voice came.

"Hello" said the voice. Mimi jumped. "Roger?" she said. A man appeared out of the shadows. "No, Bryan..remember me? Jenny's old boy. I liked your dance. Would you like to get a drink or something?" "No thank you" Mimi replied. "I have to get home" she walked passed "How about a little sex? You never objected to it before. We can have fun like we used to"

"No" said Mimi. "I have a boyfriend now" She went to walk away but Bryan blocked her. "A woman so beautiful alone so late at night can turn into disaster" You're a lot prettier then Jenny.. You always were.. Are you and her still REAL good friends?.. Does she know we did it behind her back in her bed?" "Shut up!" Cried Mimi. Brian ran his hand over Mimi's waist. "Don't touch me" spat Mimi. "I still like you.." Bryan said. He came in for a kiss, Mimi spit in his face.

"You whore!" he yelled. "You're the reason she broke up with me!" His hand came down on Mimi's cheek sending Mimi to the ground. Mimi screamed. Bryan started to take off her pants. Mimi screamed again receiving another blow to the head.

Blood began to trickle down her head onto her face. Mimi screamed again and was hit once more but a new pain filled her. She looked down to see a pocket knife in her side. She screamed again from the image.

Mimi thought about Roger. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. Gathering all of her energy Mimi screamed once again but everything went dark and quiet.

'The man' as everyone called him was walking down the street doing his nightly visits to all the junkies in the neighborhood when he heard someone screaming. He went to investigate. He recognized Mimi who was one of his old customers and Bryan his newest customer.

He watched the scene for a little bit to see if Mimi could handle herself. But, it got worse. Bryan was on top of her. The man found the heaviest thing he could find in the alley, a piece of pipe. He flung The pipe. It missed Bryan but scared him. He got up and ran before he could attract anymore attention.

Apparently someone else heard Mimi's screams. A young man in a police officer's outfit came running, gun in hand. He saw 'The man' standing a few feet away.

"Hey!" the officer cried. The man turned and ran, before he got arrested for selling drugs.

The officer bit his lip and went over to Mimi. He covered her up and picked up her pocketbook for any hopes of an ID. He found one. 'Mimi Marquez, 19 years old' it read. He shook his head. 19 years old.

He took out his walkie talkie "This is Officer Matt Benson. I'm gonna need some back up. A young lady has been beat up she's bleeding real bad from her side and by the looks of it she was possibly raped."

By 2:30 still no Mimi. Roger was getting worried. He finally put on his coat and was about to walk out the door when the phone rang. "Hello?" answered Roger. "Mr. Marquez?" said a voice on the other end. "This is Mr. Davis.. Who is this?" he questioned

"This is Gail Martin down at Mercy hospital. An officer found a young lady by the name of Mimi Marquez in the alley behind The Cat Scratch Club"

Roger's insides froze. "We seem to think she has been raped" He dropped the phone and ran.

He hailed a taxi. "Where to?" asked the driver "Mercy hospital and fast!" the driver nodded and stepped on the gas.

They arrived at the hospital Roger threw money at the driver and ran. Once in the hospital he went to the front desk frantic. "Mimi Marquez please" he told he receptionist. She punched the name into the computer and found where Mimi was. "She's in the ER getting tests. I'll tell you when she's in a room" said the receptionist smoothly.

"Please" Begged Roger. "Let me see my girlfriend" The receptionist nodded and gave Roger a pass. He ran to the emergency room and gave the pass to a security guard. The guard led Roger to another desk and the receptionist told him the same thing: Just to wait and he will be called when Mimi was in a room.

"Mr. Davis?" came a voice. Roger jerked out of a trance. The voice belonged to a tall Asian male "My name is Dr. Jennings" Roger shook his hand "Your girlfriend was attacked outside of her place of work, An officer found her. She has a severe concussion. But she was NOT raped."

Roger gave a sigh of relief. "But, we did find a pocket knife lodged in her left side. That's where she lost most of her blood" continued Dr. Jennings "She has been stitched up and she will be able to recover from that:"

"Can I see her?" Roger asked. "Yes, she's up on the 8th floor. Room 188."

Answered Dr. Jennings. "I'll be up in the morning to check up on you and send up some officers to see if we can catch this creep"

Roger rode the elevator to the 8th floor and found room 188. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Mimi was fast asleep. Her face was all bruised up. Roger went over to the side of the bed and stoked Mimi's side softly.

Roger sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched Mimi as she slept. She looked to helpless. He wanted to hold her, to bring her home to 'pop the question' if he would have done that last night..maybe none of this would have happened.

He would have to put off proposing to Mimi for a while.. This was too much to handle and to put a proposal on top of it? Forget it. 'The time and the place will be right' he told himself.

"I'm sorry Mimi" Roger whispered.


	3. Discoveries

A/n – I this chapter is kinda dull.. Building up to the climax..the next chapter will have romance! If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen to Bryan or with Mimi and Roger please tell me.. I'm open to almost anything.

-

Mimi woke up with such pain in her head, face and side. She opened her eyes into a dull white room. She groaned. 'What happened?' she asked herself. She went to roll over but found she couldn't because the pain in her side was too great. She moved her head to the side and to her relief saw Roger sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

"Roger" she whispered. He moved a bit. "Roger" she said a bit more loud. Roger opened his eyes to see Mimi awake. "You're awake" he yawned. "Yes" answered Mimi. Roger stood up and placed his hand on her hand. "Mimi what happened last night!" shouted Roger unable to keep his anger at bay.

"Nothing.." replied Mimi turning her head away. "Mimi you were attacked! You were almost raped!" he spat. "What happened!" "I just got mugged in the alley that's all" replied Mimi. Roger groaned. This conversation was going nowhere. "Mimi the cops are gonna be here soon! You need to tell them something!" Roger shouted. Mimi turned her head away from him.

Roger groaned and stormed out into the hallway. "Mr. Davis?" came a voice. He looked up to see a nurse standing with a police officer. "This is the officer that found your girlfriend. He's here to ask her some questions." "Okay" said Roger. "I'm officer Benson" He said holding out his hand "Roger" said Roger taking his hand and shaking it.

Roger led officer Benson into Mimi's room. "Miss Marquez?" said the officer. Mimi looked up and rolled her eyes. Roger went over and sat in the chair next to Mimi's bed. "I'm here to ask you some questions. I'm the officer that found you after hearing your screams. When I got to you there was a shady fellow with a long black coat on... He looked kind of stoned."

Roger put the looks and clothing together 'The man' he thought. 'No, he couldn't have done it'

"Can you describe the man who attacked you?" asked the officer "Well, he was tall.. About maybe 5 foot 8 he had brown hair and green eyes." answered Mimi trying not to give too much away.

"What was he wearing?" asked Benson writing down what Mimi had just told him. "I don't remember...the only thing I remember is his being on top of me...then everything going quiet"answered Mimi

"Okay.. I'll see what I can find out. If I need anymore information I'll call you. Thank you for your time." Officer Benson put away his pad and walked out of the room.

"Can I get you anything Mimi?" Roger asked. Mimi had been released from the hospital earlier that afternoon and was sitting on the couch. "No" answered Mimi. She put her head down and was soon asleep, tired from the days events.

Roger stood up and decided to go find 'The man' if Mimi wasn't going to tell him at least he could ask someone who might have seen what happened.

It was getting dark.. The man would be making his rounds soon. Roger walked into an alley three blocks from the loft where he would buy his stuff from him when he was a junkie. Roger leaned against the cool brick wall and waited.

The man finally came "Back again I see?" the man said upon seeing Roger "No, I don't want any of your shit." he replied. "Then what do you want?" "Some information" he replied "I can do that..for a cost.." replied the man. "Ughhh, fine." Roger handed him a five dollar bill.

"Yes, I saw your girlfriend get attacked.." said the man before Roger could ask him. "What did the guy look like?" asked Roger. "Well, his name is Bryan.. Brown hair..green eyes..And from what I know he was one of your girlfriend's friends old boyfriends" replied the man."he's one of my new customers" Roger almost flipped "Where does he live! I'm gonna kill him!" The man ignored him and went on with his story "I heard the screaming and all.. So I went to go see what was going on. He was on top of her so, I found the heaviest thing I could find and threw it. The pipe didn't hit him.. But it scared him"

"You saved her life..thank you!" cried Roger "Anything for one of my best customers" replied the man. "That's all I needed to know.. Thanks!"

Roger ran back to the loft to find Mimi awake. "Why didn't you tell me?" cried Roger "Tell you what?" asked Mimi. "He was one of your friends old boyfriends." said Roger "How did you know?"

"The old drug dealer saw it all, Mimi! He saved your life!" shouted Roger "Mimi, start from the top. Who is this guy?"

Mimi gave in "He's Jenny's old boyfriend. She's one of the girls that work at the club. When I was about 16 we met and I roomed with her until I found my own place..Bryan was living with her. He was okay when I was there.. But he took a liking to me and he wanted me. So, I finally moved out and he became abusive to Jenny. Helped Jenny break up with him.. And now he's after me"

"But why is he after you?" questioned Roger "Because I slept with him for money after they broke up and he thinks we have something going on..that's why he almost raped me last night!" cried Mimi

Roger took a sharp breath "When did you sleep with him Mimi?" "It was before I met you Roger, I swear Baby. It was a stupid mistake Roger.. And now I'm paying for it..I'm SO scared!" cried Mimi tears streaming down her face.

Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he rubbed her back softly. "If I ever find that guy I'll kill him.. We have to go to the cops. Mimi.. You can't go back to work at that club! He could really hurt you!"

Mimi pulled away from Roger. "I know.. But what are we gonna do about money?" "I don't know Mimi.. I don't know"


	4. Later that night

Roger and Mimi made their way down the hallway to their bedroom. They undressed and dressed in scilence. Each trying to think of what to do or say next.

Mimi crawled into bed and grimaced with pain. "What's wrong?" said Roger with concern in his voice. "Just my side..from the accident" answered Mimi. Roger slid under the covers next to Mimi and pulled her againsed him.

Mimi relaxed into Roger's body. "Roger, I have to go back to the club to tell Joe I'm quitting.. I can't just not show up.." whispered Mimi. Roger sat up and clicked off the lamp. "We'll go to the police in the morning and go from there Mimi.." answered Roger as he laid back down.

Mimi resumed her position next to Roger. She turned over so her head was resting on his chest. "I love you, Roger" Roger rubbed Mimi's sholder. "You too" he whispered. Mimi yawned she was both physically and mentally tired.

Roger took a deep breath. He was going to ask her. "Mimi..?" he questioned. "Mm-hmm" answered Mimi sleepily. Roger looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and was close to falling asleep. "Would you.. I mean..I would like you to.. Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

Roger looked down at Mimi nervous. "In the morning, Rog" Mimi muttered tiredly. Not comprehending. "Shit" whispered Roger 'I get up my courage and she falls asleep on me' he thought to him self. 'What luck..'

'All well.. Tomorrow's another day..' he thought. Roger rolled over and closed his eyes.

A/n Sorry for the lack of updates and the short chapter.. I was in a car accident and couldn't use my right hand at all..not to mention I have REALLY bad writers block.. Its coming along slowly.. But its comin'. If anyone has any suggestions on where they want/ think this story should go I'll gladly take suggestions and play around with them!

Thanks guys!


	5. Good morning?

The first thing Roger heard the next morning was Mark's keys in the front door and a "Hey you sleepy-heads! I'm home!"

Mimi woke up and groaned "Ugh, Mark's back" Roger chuckled and swung himself out of bed. He walked down the hallway and greeted his friend with a hug. "Your early..How was your trip?" asked Roger. "Shitty" came Mark's answer

"Why?" "My parents are just weird and they still think I'm wasting my life here trying to make films. They say I should be out meeting girls..planning a family" answered Mark. "They tried to set me up with some girl.. So I up and left.."

His eyes began to twinkle. "So, did she say yes?" whispered Mark. "I didn't ask her yet" answered Roger looking down at the floor. "Why?" replied Mark. "Well.. Mimi got attacked outside the night club by one of her friend's old boyfriends..she got stabbed in the side.. So things haven't be in the 'love' mode at this moment. I DID ask her last night but she said 'In the morning"

"What am I gonna do in the morning?" Came Mimi's voice. Mark and Roger spun around. "Uhh.. Uhhh.. I'm gonna go unpack" Said Mark quickly picking up his bag and ran to his room, shutting the door."

"Well, it was nice to see him too." Said Mimi sarcastically. "I told Mark what happened.. Mimi, we have to go to the police station. There's more info you can tell them and they can catch this guy!"

"Okay.. Okay Roger" Mimi said flaring her hands in the air. "After I get dressed.." she groaned.

A/n Sorry for the short chapter! My arm and hand are REALLY killing me.. And I need more time to think.. I just randomly got up and started typing at 1:30 in the morning.. Yeah.. I guess that happens sometimes haha.. Well, If anyone has any ideas about where I direct this story, feel free to give me some ideas and I'll play with them! Thanks!


	6. Author's Note

A/n-- I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates.. my regular computer flipped out and I wasn't able to type ANY of my stories..but I got myself a nice lap top and I will be finishing Love's not a three way street soon. Thank you


End file.
